


【临静】七年

by Kaede_Killcat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat
Summary: 当年的第一篇临静。距今正好也七年啦。
Relationships: 临静
Kudos: 6





	【临静】七年

一．

【I’m lying wide awake.】

上一秒，从那两部浑浊的、完好的、羞辱的器官开始，一切都在沉睡。  
然而新宿的人不以这沉睡为耻。那不是羞耻，不是背叛。那是需要。和吃饭睡觉呼吸一样的需要。只是制约与时间和道德，然而他平等均分自己的爱，因此不存在背叛。  
不过他很快醒了。  
他在身旁女子撂在椅背上的深红的廉价雪纺大花长裙的浮夸香水味中醒来。漆黑而静谧的宾馆，不夜区璀璨的光线透过窗帘摇曳出渺茫的影。某个瞬间他觉得这是虚无的。虚无的。仿佛真实的东西只有那香水的味道和那影子。他抬起一只手，摸到自己的额头。因为高级宾馆充足的冷气他没有任何汗水，此刻却觉得零星的燥热如针尖一般戳在背部。  
他轻轻吐出一口气，亲吻了一下自己食指上的戒指。他拧开灯。  
“…您醒了吗，折原先生？”  
灯光吵醒了身旁的女子。他坐起来，看到自己赤|裸着的上半身。修长的、骨骼并不粗大的瘦削的上半身。灯光照亮了房间的局部。蓬松的洁白的被褥，柔软的抚摸脚趾的地毯上扔着肮脏的塑胶制物。这是人类最肮脏的一面之一，当然通过一些仪式，也是可以令它们变得神圣。多有趣，他不易察觉地眯起眼睛，因为不明的理由而变得愉快。女人没有明白他愉快的原因，她睁着眼。  
折原临也轻轻俯下身来凝视着她。她的双眼在宾馆的台灯下闪烁出一种琥珀色。  
啊，这就是了。他在内心微微咂了下嘴。她并未洗去脸上的脂粉，现在它们沾染到了白色的枕巾上。她的口红从唇角被擦拭，凌乱得像一道刀口。她藏于浓厚脂粉下的容颜是一种平庸的艳丽。只有那在灯光下展现出琥珀色的黑色眼睛让他在路过的时候多花了一秒来驻足。  
驻足的下一秒，他转过身来，清秀俊美的脸上带着无限温柔的笑容。  
“……要不要跟我走？”  
一叠钞票取代了天涯海角。干这一行的女人不相信天涯海角。这个年轻的妓|女自然也被他的笑容蛊惑，当然也被金钱蛊惑，跟他来到宾馆。他轻描淡写般的手指解下了她簌簌作响的便宜裙子。她的裙子上带着微微的汗味。她鲜活的白皙的肉||体完美无缺，像雕塑一般出现在他眼前。她走过来，她修长的形状美好的双腿蜷曲着，光滑的膝盖顶在他的两腿间。  
“折原先生……”  
她带着职业的笑容，双臂环住了他的脖子却被他在下一秒拨开。折原临也微微仰起脸来，明明是仰视却如俯视一般地看着她。

折原临也不否认的是，他对她甜腻的、熟练的笑容，以及像是三流画家手笔一般的脸，都没有任何兴趣。说到漂亮女人，他见过的比她漂亮的要多得多，在他身边不就有一个吗，那个除了爱情以外基本一切正常的黑发美女。他拥抱着那具柔软鲜嫩的身体时，索然无味占领了他的大部分心思。她眼睛里的灯光下的琥珀色厚而污浊，几乎有点让他恶心。  
他潦草结束性|爱，睡得倒是昏昏沉沉，醒得也非常快。他把灯又拧亮一点，然后下床，走进浴室拧开了花洒的龙头。  
他并不清楚现在是几点钟。天并没有亮。如果是这样，他或许还可以去那个他曾经居住的地方转一圈。这个计划很恶毒，也让他扫去了最后一点睡意。凉水从他短而柔软的黑发上往下滑。  
他想起了房间里那个女人的倾诉。只要是愿意，情报贩子可以把自己变得相当使人信任，这是他最为擅长的事情之一。不了解他本质的人非常容易轻信于他。而她不过是朵年少的风尘中的花苞，以为遇见他这种通情达理的客人就能安心地开放，却不知道那是注满了毒药的土壤。他掉以轻心的可爱花苞正在朝他开放着，开放着。那柔软而甜美的花心啊，那脆弱而可怜的人类啊。他的心里全是张狂的大笑。  
他带着湿漉漉的头发轻巧地走出了浴室，不动声色穿上衣服。是时候划清界限了，这个孩子会怎么做呢。他几乎猜到了她的做法，而她带着惨不忍睹的妆容拽住了他衬衫的一角。  
“今夜，你爱我吗，折原先生？”  
这个表情有点点熟悉，但说出来的话却又大相径庭。他曾经看到这种类似的软弱神情，出现在一头年少的怪物的脸上。这一刻，他的心里出现了17岁时那纠缠着的感情。但仅仅只有一秒。  
“神爱世人，我亲爱的。”  
这不是他17岁时的回答。他弯下腰，碰了一下她干涸着口红的双唇。

二．

【Dark of night no stars inside】

池袋在今天傍晚下雨了。雨水对闷热厚实的天气没有任何帮助，以至于更甚，落在地上被高温蒸发，再慢慢蒸腾上去。这种天气非常容易让人发火，所以他有些庆幸今天是周末。  
平和岛静雄在夜里木着脑子醒了过来。直到他走到窗户边拉开窗帘看向外面时，他的大脑和思维都一直处于一种停滞的状态，仿佛是被那粘稠的热气胶着着搅拌了起来，成了一股厚厚的糊状物。定时的空调关上了，他的金发因为汗水而软塌塌地耷拉了下来。  
外面的空气因为暴雨而非常新鲜，但还是那么热。暴雨的征兆并未退去，天空中屯满了深灰的大块的厚重的云，不受偶尔飘散的微风的影响悬浮在夜空中。这是相当不明朗而显得肮脏的夜空。他的喉咙里发出一声低微的哼声，总算清醒了过来。  
窗外是池袋夏日凝滞而沉闷的空气，绝对带不来畅快的好心情。灯光明明灭灭，大街上只是偶尔传来一声机动车发动机的呼啸。他开始想其中是否有一声是自己那个无头好友的交通工具。都市传说无论什么时候都有可能会在大马路上悚然飙过，他自然不知道她会去向哪里，但此刻他并不想担心这种问题。赛尔提可是很强的哟，他想起自己墨绿色头发戴眼镜的好友快乐地说出这种话。  
“……好热，烦死了。”  
他还是喜欢今天傍晚整个池袋的天空涕泪滂沱的时刻。比现在凉快，凉快很多，尽管雨声非常的吵，但还是让人心情舒畅。他撑着伞，从工作的地方慢慢走出来，和前辈告别，再走一段路，和后辈告别，承诺有时间带她去吃蛋糕。然后他独自一人走回住所，期间没有碰上任何熟人。没有带着奇异车门的面包车，也没有带着臭味的小刀。他的直觉在大雨中处于平息和半沉睡的状态，仿佛是被雨声催眠。他在公寓楼下的便利店买了速食的牛肉饭，然后走几步进了公寓，收起伞，抖掉上面的水。  
很多人在阴雨天都会胡思乱想，但他趋向于什么都不想。这种暴躁而喧哗的天气，对他而言是宁静的。如果是宁静的，那就毫无理由去庸人自扰。这是平凡而宁静的生活。  
可此时此刻，他因为冗杂潮湿的炎热在深夜里醒来。四周很安静，非常安静。安静得反而像是有人在耳边以超高分贝尖叫，让人心烦意乱。他没有拉上窗帘，只是关上窗，重新摁开了空调。冷风带着呼呼的声音打碎了刚刚那令人厌烦的安静，他觉得好些了。他躺回床上，在逐渐冷下来的房间里看着窗外爬满了灰色云朵的夜空。  
没有月色、没有星光的，不洁净的星空。

平和岛静雄，在夏天的深夜里成功失眠，瞪着天花板。  
岸谷新罗曾经说过人在夜间很容易想起白天想不起来的事情。他没有问想不起来的事情是指什么，只是面无表情地看着他。比如爱情和爱人。岸谷新罗却不期待他的提问，兀自说下去。  
他没有爱人，虽然在高中时期直到成年以后他都容易喜欢温柔的、比他年长的女性，但他并未跨出界线希求和别人交往。一部分原因是他明白自己和别人的不同。他大脑里控制力气的那根线容易崩断，他内心深处控制自己的那根线倒是一直坚不可摧。  
还有一部分原因，大概就是他对“交往”这个词……有点心理障碍吧。  
即便不愿意承认，他也很明白自己对这种阴沉夜空的反感，一部分来源于自己对那种明亮星空的执著。那是他记忆中依稀存在着的，明净清澈的夜空。没有任何乌云，缀满了繁密明亮光点的夜空。他刚刚在夜里打完今天最后一场架，因为疲惫坐在小巷子里的墙根处休息。手指因为用力过猛而骨节弯曲，脸上和身上都有划痕，但这不过是小小的插曲。他保持着完胜，此刻却觉得无精打采和满心沮丧。也就是在这个时候，对方踩着一地的阴影和星光靠过来。  
平和岛静雄的宿敌一直有一个人。只有一个人。  
——他年轻的宿敌——  
对方张开嘴了。他的唇边是一种惯有的坏笑。穿着万年不变的黑色外套和深红衬衣。  
“——”  
哗啦——  
他惊醒了。算是惊醒了，他从让他不愉快的记忆中醒了过来。居然又开始下雨了，居然在这个时候开始下雨。他还没来得及从床上爬起来，雨声已经把整个池袋都淹没了。  
而17岁时的折原临也说了什么呢，他想他已经是不记得了。他眯起眼睛仔细回想，也只能记得对方开合的唇角。模糊的银白色光线，七年前的记忆。他和所有人类一样，七年里所有细胞更新换代，因此记忆不慎远去，似乎那只是他的错觉，是不该被相信的、不真实的东西。  
可即使是真的，那又如何。  
这个世界上，总有从一开始你就不应该相信的东西。

三．

【You are dreaming next to me】

最初只是一个玩笑性质的实验。

一切的开端始于他们高二的那个情人节。那一年折原临也只是刚刚对平和岛静雄发生恶意的兴趣，平和岛静雄也并没有看到对方就有想把对方置于死地的念头。他们，用旁观者岸谷新罗的话来说，只是互相看着不爽，性格不合而已。  
虽然这并不代表他们的相处就能比日后和平到什么地步。开学一个月平和岛静雄就像折原临也砸了三次课桌，而后者也理所当然完好无损。打打闹闹了半个学期，静雄终于放弃了和对方无限制纠缠，采取了冷眼相待而更多是无视的态度。原因仅仅是他要花更多心思去对付莫名其妙来找他茬的人，而他当然也不知道这一切就是他成天看不爽的跳蚤在背后搞的鬼。  
“毕竟他不是个会去找麻烦的人啊。”新罗在座位上饶有兴致地看着眼前的黑毛把包装精美的巧克力哗啦哗啦抛向天空再敏捷地接住。临也将早上收到的所有巧克力全都收进一个大布袋里，毫不掩饰自己的轻描淡写，也毫不避讳其他男生投来的怨愤目光。  
然而并没有人对此持有异议。折原临也是当年的来神学园里毫无疑问的风云人物。头脑好到即使是多次翘课成绩也名列前茅，运动会上长跑项目次次前三，并且长相优美，待人也温和亲切。他符合那个校园里几乎所有女生心中王子的形象。在那个年纪里，仅凭外貌就可以吸引一大群人的追捧，而折原临也在外貌之余的任何方面似乎都无懈可击。  
“不过呢，没人知道你其实是个中二病晚期的变态人渣。”新罗愉快地吐出恶毒的句子，被吐槽的人既不生气也毫无愧意：“对来送巧克力的女生说‘我觉得你要是没有头会更可爱’的人真的有资格说我是变态吗？”  
“诶，那可是我的真心话，女孩子什么的我只要赛尔提一个就够了，其他的我都不需要。在我心里，任何女性都是不能和赛尔提匹敌的，所以喜欢和爱什么的我也只要赛尔提一个的就好了。虽然现在她对我热烈的爱意并没有接受甚至没有反应，但我相信长此以往我一定能获取她的芳心……呐，我说临也？你有在听我说话吗？”  
岸谷新罗不得不停下自己的喋喋不休，顺着对方的目光看去。当他看到坐在角落里的金发少年第三次被不知道是哪个班的女生叫到门口时，便再一次露出了略微诡秘的愉悦笑容。  
“想不到小静还是挺受欢迎的嘛。”  
折原临也看着门口微微的骚乱这么说。教室门口不时传来女生叽叽喳喳的说话声和唧唧咕咕的笑声，他们隔得太远听不太清说了什么，只能看到静雄毫无表情的侧脸，面对女生们微妙而热切的眼神他似乎完全没有被影响，简短地说了什么就又回到了自己的座位上，像是没有被打断一般重新趴回了桌子上进入了旁若无人的休憩状态。  
“啊啊，把女孩子吓跑了吧。”临也眯起眼看着逐渐空落起来的门口。“不过我是有点惊讶呢，明明小静的怪力众所周知，却还是有女孩子这样靠过来。小静可是怪物啊，本来她们都应该害怕的不是吗？现在却被吸引过来了。人类真是喜欢不爱常理出牌的生物啊，不过正因为这样人类也就很有趣。人类是最有趣也最值得去爱的生物了！你说是不是？”  
他并不是以征求他人想法为目的，只是自顾自滔滔不绝地说下去，说完以后他又以放肆的姿态倒在了椅背上，双臂微微张开，脸上绽出奇特的笑容。岸谷新罗早已习惯了这一切，此时也只是耸耸肩：“虽然我很久以前就很想说，你其实也是一个人类，不过……我觉得静雄从心智上要比你像人类多了。起码他不会像你这样，自认为比人类高人一等，也不会说你这种中二的话。”  
“你说他为什么不去接受一个女生呢？毕竟也有一张在女孩子眼里不错的脸。”  
“你还真是完全没有在听我说话啊……不过这个答案你自己不也应该很清楚吗？”新罗似乎不认为在背后谈论别人是一件不好的事情，他笑嘻嘻地继续说，“对于静雄而言女孩子可是相当容易弄坏的啊，你不这样觉得吗？而且他总是被各种小团体纠缠，也许他不想让任何女孩子卷进这种事情吧，这可是很危险的哦，对于一般的女生来说。”  
临也本来已经索然无味地转过了头，听了这话却又突然把身子扭了回来。他的表情忽然变得奇怪，眼睛如同闪出光来：“你是说，他是在保护那些女生吗。”  
“如果你硬要这么理解……不过他并不认识别人，与其说是保护，倒不如说是在避免自己伤害她们罢了。”  
避免伤害别人的怪物。  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。折原临也在那一瞬间就听到自己心里突然爆发出的尖锐大笑。神经质的笑声，声音高亢而机械，久久不息。岸谷新罗还在说着，他从他开开合合的面部器官上勉强辨认出几个词。克制，不敢，远离，不接受，选择，爱。  
“那如果是我的爱呢。”  
声音戛然。新罗像是怀疑自己刚刚听到了什么，镜片后面的眼睛瞪大了：“哈？”  
“我说，如果是我的爱呢。”黑发红眼的未来情报贩子或是未来的人渣满脸喜悦地说，虽然新罗并不知道他在喜悦什么。“当然了，我是不可能给小静这种怪物我真正的爱的。我的爱从过去开始，到现在，乃至未来，都是赋予全人类的。但如果接受他人的爱是小静的弱点的话，那他并不像我想的那样坚不可摧。知道一个弱点，摧毁一个人就轻而易举。难道你不这样觉得吗，新罗。”  
“……你到底想说什么。”  
“我是说，如果我对小静表达了爱意，你说他会接受吗。不接受还是一回事，如果接受了，那我就是毫无争议的胜者。不这样想吗，你。”折原临也看上去非常镇静，虽然他已经按捺不住心里的激动，这一点新罗可以看出来。他继续往下说：“从未接受过别人的爱的人，碰见我，碰见完全不可能被他摧毁的我。那么被摧毁的就是他，就只有小静了。全身心掌握了他的爱的我将战无不胜，你难道没有这样想过吗。”  
新罗总算明白过来好友的意思，他推了下眼镜微微叹了口气。他选择什么都不说，尽管他觉得这是完全有可能发生的事，但他这一次从一开始就没有向临也表示自己支持的态度，因为他已经有预感，刚刚自己无意中说出的分析，已经会导致未来他的两个朋友之间一系列事情的全面崩盘。  
多米诺骨牌已经被无辜的旁观者推倒了。岸谷新罗并没有多少对自己的懊恼，只是有些惋惜。  
“我本来以为你们的矛盾起码到毕业后才会激化呢。”他如此诚恳地对黑毛这么说。

而一直坐在角落里无视教室里一切的平和岛静雄却突然在自己直觉的指引下狠狠地打了个寒战。  
他坐了起来，然后发现书包里的手机刚刚停息了因为短信而产生的震动。  
这是很难得的事情。他冲着手机刚睡醒一般地发了会儿呆。而事实上他刚刚一直只是处于装睡阶段来逃避一群人的打扰，结果依旧有完全不解风情的女生不断来打破他身边的安静。所谓的安静只是指完全没有绿头发变态的喋喋不休和黑头发跳蚤的不断骚扰的短暂时间，不过女生为什么也能这么烦人呢。  
平和岛静雄并没有对女生也大发脾气的习惯，所以只得一遍一遍去应付，好在次数并不是很多，他并未接近被烦到暴走的边缘，虽然他也不是很喜欢那群傻乎乎的女孩子对着他有些郁结的脸旁若无人地咕咕低笑。与其说是来送巧克力的不如说是来看热闹的吧，来神高中的怪物什么的。他在心里微微哼了一声，挥挥手拒绝了所有的巧克力。  
不过这么说来初中也是有这种情况的呢，还被初中的学长说“毕竟有着那样的弟弟啊”。他从书包里掏出手机时想到了这句话，平和岛幽洁净而毫无波澜的俊秀的脸浮现在自己脑海里，一边想着“明明幽比我长得好看多了啊”就一边笑起来。  
结果笑容在翻开手机盖子看到短信时就凝固了。  
——啊啊，也有明明对人家女孩子都没兴趣却也还是把巧克力照单全收的混蛋呢。  
平和岛静雄这么咬牙切齿地想着，一边抬起头。跟他隔了两组的桌子，坐在他左前方的黑发的发信人正笑得无比开心朝他挥了挥手。  
“中午一起去天台吃饭吧☆~”——By 折原临也

四．

【Afraid to close my eyes】

据说人从高处坠落下去，到落地之前，那一段下坠的时间是很难受的。  
但此时24岁的折原临也站在Sunshine60的顶楼上往下看时却觉得有些高兴。他总是为在别人看来莫名其妙的事情高兴，有人这么评价过他。至于是谁，他有些忘记了。  
他像跳舞一样灵活地在下坠的边缘转来转去，仿佛这不是一件威胁性命的事情。  
他想起有个人连站在高空都有些不敢睁眼，却偏偏又不敢闭上眼睛而瞪着他。说是怕他耍花招，其实是怕他从那么高的地方掉下去。  
雨停了，但天空依旧没有放晴的迹象。很快就要天亮了。  
会从这里看到日出吗。橘红色的，斑斓的，热烈的日出。又是一个黎明，又是一个新的黎明。每一天的日出，太阳升起的速度、云朵漂浮的位置、光线散布的角度……都是不一样的。因此大多数人将“明天”称为新的一天，哪怕是他们将日复一日周而复始。  
可明明人类从一开始就只是奔赴于黑暗。  
所以他爱人类啊，伟大或渺茫的，美丽或丑恶的，无私或卑劣的，高尚或低微的。可是所有的人类都追逐着该或不该追逐的东西。他们走规划好或出其不意的每一条路，成为应该或不应该成为的人。而这种不断不断的选择，这种不管是自愿还是被迫的变化，也都在他的爱里。  
所以呢，为什么你们不来一个人来爱我？  
即便是知道自己终将走向无边的黑暗。  
即便我只能给你们爱而不是永恒的光明。  
“我们从出生的那一刻起就奔赴了死亡。我们每个人的一生都是奔赴与再也看不见黎明的永恒黑夜。”  
他似乎是对谁说过这句话。在这个高高的、可以俯瞰整个城市的楼顶。耳边呼啸着高空的风，头顶的云朵姿态猥琐地缓慢爬行。那摇晃着的自由。他的身形摇曳在栏杆的边缘，红色眼睛轻蔑地看到对方站在栏杆几步之遥的地方，终于还是扭过头去，向他伸出了手。  
“不是这样的。”那人生硬地反驳他。对方从来只在及格线徘徊的国文从未带来他战胜自己的预兆，可他却这样螳臂当车般地反驳着。  
折原临也看到17岁的自己将食指优雅地靠在唇边，然后敏捷地从栏杆外围翻了进来。他轻巧地落在对方的跟前，让他明显地后退了一步。  
“不是这样吗？你对此真有信心啊，小静。”  
那人的琥珀色眼睛里闪烁出微妙的犹疑，但他什么也没说。  
“你有这个信心吗？当我们每个人走向死亡的时候，看到的不是深不可测的黑暗，而是温暖浩大的光明？”他的双手轻轻贴在对方裸露在空气中的脖颈两侧，压低了对方比自己高的头颅。  
“来啊，来反驳我啊，小静。”  
他不得不踮起脚来克服他们之间要命的身高差，但这不妨碍他战胜他。他已经胜利了。他完胜：  
17岁的平和岛静雄挥开了他的手，一言不发地转过身走下了最高的天台。

被人问起“是否被人追求过”这种问题时，平和岛静雄总是觉得有些尴尬。  
他局促地推一下墨镜，一边低头从口袋里翻找香烟和打火机，一边吞吞吐吐地说：“大概是没有的吧。”  
“大概？”  
“嗯，大概。”  
他明明只是要求一份最为普通的爱情。不用特别热烈，淡淡的就行。他一直幻想着自己可以在30岁之前终于找到一个不再畏惧和介怀他的怪力的、比他年长几岁笑容温婉的女人，从此他在外挣钱养家，她在家相夫教子。他会在30岁时有一个孩子，可能是个男孩，虽然他也不介意是个女孩。然后过几年，要是条件允许，可能会再有一个孩子。然后他慢慢安定下来，妻子给孩子准备便当，他则定期带妻儿回家，一起去看弟弟的电影，买了车带一家人出去兜风。就这样平平淡淡地过日子，直到自己慢慢、慢慢地老了，变成了中年人，变成了老年人，儿女也再度生儿育女，孙辈爬在他的膝头。然后再死去，大概比妻子早死。最后有一个安安静静好不惹眼的坟墓。  
最后他乱七八糟的生命全都归于黑暗。  
但他今年已经24岁了。他的平静生活完全没有出现的预兆。依旧混迹于池袋的灰色地带，每天与一群乱糟糟的人为伍，虽然里面不乏好人。每天还要克制着自己不去使用暴力，尤其是碰到某个黑毛的时候。  
最后想起的折原临也让静雄的眉毛狠狠抽搐了一下，同时他的犬齿咬断了烟的滤嘴。

先说说追求者吧。没有追求者，起码没有正常的追求者，如果硬要把罪歌也算上的话。高中时期的女孩都围着跳蚤转，新罗总是把女孩子吓跑，门田也不会莫名带女孩子来。而自己，与其说是被女孩子倾慕，倒不如说是被女孩子的畏惧和兴趣包围着。  
不是没有偶尔被一两个女生告白过，但自己确实不喜欢，也不准备伤害别人，就拒绝了。  
不是没有喜欢的女孩子，但是没有勇气去告白。这是很常有的事情，不丢脸。  
但如果在一个再平常不过的午休时间，你的死对头把你叫到天台顶上去，在你吃便当的时候突然跟你说，我喜欢你我们交往吧。  
你是选择把吃到嘴里的玉子烧噎进喉咙里还是喷到他的脸上？

五．

【‘cause I don’t wanna miss a moment of you】

17岁的平和岛静雄嘴里还叼着筷子，眼睛却呆呆地盯着对方看。  
天台上有非常暖和的风和太阳。他们躲着那上面所有甜腻腻的情侣，在一个小角落的阴影里对视着。  
“呐~小静，和我交往好不好。”  
他们俩都明白，在高中里，交往是一个什么概念。然而即便如此，折原临也还是再一次重复了一下这个词。他没有给他反应的机会，又一次拿出了他滔滔不绝的本事：  
“不可以吗？小静。小静现在应该没有喜欢的或者是交往的人吧，和我交往不是刚刚好？毕竟小静对我来说是比那些女生都要特别啊，是最最特别的存在。我对小静也是一样吧，我对此很有自信哦。我对小静会爱上我也很有自信，要不要来打个赌呢，小静？”  
他就这样自顾自地把事情的发展带入了一个快节奏。平和岛静雄茫然地看着他不断地说着，觉得自己似乎被拖入了一个无法挽回的怪圈。他本该有一大把理由提出反对，比如我们俩是死敌，我们俩都是男生，种种类似的话。  
但他只是一字一顿突然抖落出语句，打断了对方：“为什么是你？”  
话一出口静雄便恨不得咬断自己的舌头。  
他看到对方似乎露出了一个很得意的笑容。临也把脸完全转向他，眼睛稍稍眯了起来，声音里有一种蛊惑感：“为什么不能是我？”  
“……恶心。”  
“噗！小静你超级伤人诶！你伤了我的心哦小静静~”  
“我是在说实话，连同那个称呼，都很恶心。”  
折原临也微微开着唇，看着对方低下头去解决剩下的便当，并没用错过他泛红的耳廓。他不动声色地微笑。永远不穿校服的少年从对方背后压下去，手指缓缓靠近金发少年纤长而轮廓分明的颈部，嘴则凑近了他的耳朵。  
“为什么不能是我呢，小静。就因为我们是仇敌或者我们都是男生吗，别用那种理由骗自己。你告诉我，你长到17岁，有谁像我这样能天天给你这样的关注？就算是每次都惹你发火也好，我都一直在你身边不是吗。”  
“……你放开我。”  
“哈，被我说中了吗。还是说，小静你已经胆小到这个程度，已经连我，这个无法被你摧毁的人的爱都不敢去接受了吗……”  
话音未落，他便被对方砰地一声摔向了墙壁，脊柱撞到水泥上发出骇人的一声闷响。这真是毫无防备的一次攻击，但并未完全超出折原临也的预料，尽管他还是因为这次攻击而脑子里嗡的一声，疼得龇牙咧嘴。等他的眼睛能定焦在对方身上时他才发现他吃饭的筷子已经被深深扎进墙壁，离自己的耳朵只有几厘米。  
“……啊哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈。”  
平和岛静雄此刻看上去非常可怕。然而几乎马上就要被捏死的人并未展现出丝毫畏惧，只是斜睨着墙里的筷子：“还是一如既往的吓人呢，小静。能把筷子这样戳进水泥墙壁里，这种事情我可从没看到人类做过哦。小静为什么不承认呢，你可是怪物啊。”  
“想死的话你就继续说下去啊。”  
静雄没有理会对方常说的最后一句话，声音压抑在喉咙里听上去沙哑得有些吓人。他揪着临也胸口的领子，几乎把他提起来摁在墙上。便当被泼了一地，上课铃声已经打响了。天台上渐渐没有了中午的喧闹，只有被某一对情侣不小心遗落的一朵包装精美的玫瑰躺在长椅上微微颤动着红色的花瓣。  
然而与自己的狼狈相对的，临也的声音和表情却都非常愉快。  
“小静是杀不了我的哦，你是没有这个决心的。”他松松地握着对方骨节分明却又纤细的手腕，“不然刚刚你就会直接把筷子戳进我的喉咙了吧。你只是因为被我说中而心里动摇而已。心虚的小静也真是很可爱呢，那就不要无视我刚刚的话嘛。跟我交往怎么样。”  
他简直太让人头痛了。不断重复的交往一词让静雄连最低限度去揍对方的欲望都消失了。他烦躁地松开手，一把抄起地上的饭盒。  
“谁会相信你的鬼话。给我消失，跳蚤。”  
他离开天台的脚步有些过快了。快到在努力调整呼吸的折原临也的眼里就像是逃避一般。

池袋的雨却终于还是停了下来。  
地上沾了水的影子很新鲜。天边又一次渗透出带有强烈热度的夕阳。娇美的，脆弱的，深红的夕阳。被水汽浸润满满的大气层，四周漂浮的光影却在夜幕降临之前明朗起来。  
他想今夜的夜空大概也会是有繁星的晴朗。  
那种晴朗的夜空是困扰了他将近八年的梦境。他不想闭上眼睛，也不想错过对方清秀的却居高临下的脸。  
哪怕是他已经知道自己的错误。他这辈子唯一一次相信折原临也，也就是他这辈子唯一无可挽回的重大错误。  
那么为什么还会相信他呢。明明把他喋喋不休的话语毫不犹豫地遗弃，根本不需要任何理由。他讨厌他，这就够了。讨厌一个人时，他全身上下都是理由。更何况折原临也不是什么好人，这倒也是某种意义上众所周知的事情。  
平和岛静雄眯起了眼，尽管墨镜已经帮他遮挡住了大部分的夕阳。放晴了。地上全是明晃晃的光晕，水渍小片小片，一脚踩下去溅起了如同融化的金属一般的小块光斑。  
他的脚边窜过一只野猫。瘦骨嶙峋的、灰色的野猫。他低头去看，然后看着它跑远。它从一个小巷子里无声地敏捷地窜出来，消失在涂满了温情光辉的人来人往的大街。如同列车驶向落寞的河流。  
他停下脚步抬起头。透过墨镜，他看到他毕生的宿敌隔着二十步左右的距离站在纷繁的人群中与他遥遥相对。他穿着黑色的外套和红色的衬衫，身影纤长而悠闲自若，向他摊开手。野猫从他脚边跑过去。  
速度很快，非常快，快得他连生气都来不及。  
他再一眨眼。17岁的折原临也就消失在了他的瞳膜之上。

六．

【Don’t want to dream】

你走进没人进入过的无边森林，邂逅长有角和金色毛皮的绚丽野兽。你用丝带蒙住它的眼睛，用糖果骗取它的信任，用花粉和露水的混合物堵住它的喉咙，用长长的写着祈祷文的纸张撕裂成条拴住它的引诱它跟你走。  
你牵着它来到万物的边缘，然后将它丢弃。

17岁的折原临也在路灯惨白刺眼的灯光下眯起眼。  
小巷子的背面却是并不宏伟却保持了一份端庄的教堂。此时此刻能听到正对着教堂背对着小巷的大街上的情侣们热闹而温情的脚步。仿佛是这里的空气都漂浮着巧克力甜腻的气息。  
“说到巧克力啊……我记得小静你是很喜欢甜食的吧。”  
闭着眼坐在地上靠着巷子的墙壁的17岁的平和岛静雄连眼睛都懒得睁，嘴角抽开一个疲倦的角度。  
“滚。”  
他保持着惯例的斗殴之后的伤痕累累，却仿佛什么也感觉不到。折原临也伸出舌尖舔了一下小刀上残留的鲜血，笑容如同看到了残骸和幻象。他蹲下来靠近对方，手指轻轻伸进他仍然蒸发出滚热汗意的深色发根。他压迫他的后脑，迫使他微微把头抬起来。  
“别对救命恩人说这么粗暴的话啦，小静。”  
“我可没让你来救我。”  
平和岛静雄毫不领情地这么说。然而他已经疲倦到闭上眼睛就能马上睡着，因此并不想和正在折腾他头发的跳蚤有什么纠缠，尽管他刚刚确实用那把面目可憎的小刀帮他解了围。不过，太不是个玩意儿了，明明是个普通人，那是什么速度。  
“我打架也是很厉害的哟，只是小静你平常太强没有发现而已。不然我怎么会和有怪力的你斗了这么久还一直活蹦乱跳呢。”  
“再敢折腾老子的头发就让你再也活蹦乱跳不起来啊！”  
“哎呀呀超级可怕~！……开玩笑的。”  
平和岛静雄懒得再跟他争执。他就这样仰着脸，睁开眼看到满目繁星。那是冬日一个非常晴朗的夜，他从这个角度看着遍布天幕的星光，那扎眼的放肆的白色路灯的光线，还有半跪着的黑发少年削尖的下巴轮廓。逼仄的寒气从他背后的石壁散发了出来。折原临也温柔得仿佛能挤出蜜糖的柔和声线陡然在耳边绽开，他温暖的呼吸像是蜷曲了的手掌盖住了耳朵。  
“呐小静，”他低低地，像是控制着力度让自己的声音刚好撞上他的鼓膜一般，“跟我交往好不好？”  
平和岛静雄觉得自己一定是神经错乱了才从这句话里听出一丝乞求的成分。而很多年以后他终于明白名叫折原临也的人渣不光可以伪装自己，当然也可以伪装自己的说话语气。金发少年从胸腔里狠狠吐出一口气，揪着对方的领子把他拉开。  
“为什么是你？”他重复了白天的问题。  
“因为只能是我。”折原临也这么回答。  
唯一能在你身边的人，唯一和你对等的人，唯一不会被你伤害和毁灭的人，这样的人只有我。爱情不需要忍让，它需要的是对手。仅仅是对手。  
平和岛静雄像是克制了一下自己才不把拳头挥向他。他伸出伤痕累累的手指，拨开对方放在自己头发上的手：“好吧。那么，为什么是我。”

——Why me.

因为是个单细胞，所以总是一阵见血戳到问题的本质吗。折原临也17岁的脸上悄悄抖出一丝讶然的笑容。是啊，为什么是你呢，小静。你居然问我这种问题。可是抱歉了，你这辈子也不会得到正确的答案，从我这里。  
“因为——”  
因为你是我——  
“——我爱你。”  
——最想伤害的人啊。

因为我最讨厌你了，小静。所以我说出你最想要的答案。我知道你想要什么答案。为了伤害你，我不惜虚伪地说出我的爱。而你，你即将陷入我为你准备的最好的噩梦。在这里，一切你信任的东西，都是虚伪的、易毁灭的、不真实的、你本不该相信的。  
然后有一天这噩梦会醒来，然后这将是你旅途的终点。  
我亲爱的，亲爱的怪物啊。

那是他多么企盼的盛大狂欢。折原临也微笑的唇角隐没在了阴影里，他红色的眼睛荡漾出难以想象的温柔光辉，他亲吻过无数女生柔软唇瓣的双唇轻轻触碰到对方微微汗湿的额头。他的双臂在他的默许下环了上来，抵在了对方消瘦的肩胛骨上。这是布满陷阱的拥抱。  
“因为我爱你啊，小静。”  
哈，他不会去质疑这份倾诉的真实性的。折原临也不用回头也能想象到他陡然放大的、写满惊诧的、随后又被喜悦完全覆盖的金色眼睛。而这一刻，他为自己即将拉开毁灭的序幕而狂喜至战栗。他是胜者，他是胜者，他将完胜，难道不是吗。你将被我摧毁，匍匐于我脚下，因为你太渴望、太渴望爱了。我亲爱的，奄奄一息的怪物。你已掉入我的陷阱。我堪称完美的骗局和坦白，是你喝下的第一口甜美的毒药。可这份爱情会夭折的。不，不存在夭折，因为它从未存在。它绝不存在。

他太过激奋，完全没有料到这只是他一个人的顷刻欢欣。他的手指覆盖住了他的眼睛，他盈满了星辰和灯光的琥珀色眼睛，莹莹颤动的水光。他毫不犹豫地选择亲吻，因而没有看到他眼神里闪过的片刻阴霾。金发少年眼中闪过了沉默而奇异的哀恻，仅仅只有一秒钟。他太过狂妄，没有注意到这一切。  
忘记了吗。他怀中的人，本来就是有着兽类一般的敏锐直觉。

“我不想做梦。”平和岛静雄这么说。  
“可我知道它就是梦。虽然我相信了，但我知道。”

七．

【No dream could be as beautiful as you are】

可多年以后我明白我首先骗过的是我自己。

他把小刀重新折起来，咔地一声放在床头，然后翻身上床，坐在床上打开了电脑。  
他摘掉挂在胸口处的墨镜，哗啦一声拉上了窗帘挡住窗外的灯火通明，然后握住了牛奶瓶子。

我听见了川流不息的世界，然后闭上眼睛。  
然后我承认，没有梦境能和你一样美，哪怕那是最真实的幻觉。

八．

【Tell me why】

能否告诉我原因呢。  
我年轻的，永恒的宿敌。

九．

【Before you came the days just passed】

折原临也在池袋街头招摇过市时，路过了人声鼎沸的来良高校。  
他这几天既没有碰见Dollars的首领也没有看到妖刀女孩，于是他有些过于悠哉地在校门口驻足了一会儿，朝自己昔日的母校内部看了一眼。  
“……啊，是运动会啊。不好玩。”  
漫不经心地自言自语。他的脚步却变得有些轻快起来。  
生了锈的记忆有些吱吱呀呀地颤动着转了起来。白衬衫被风吹得鼓胀起来、像波浪一样层层颤动的17岁的黄昏，金发被淹没在夕阳浑厚而熟坠的颜色之中，凛冽而消瘦的背脊像是折刀一样弯曲起来。  
“发现小静了！”  
“……”平和岛静雄有些困倦的脸抬了起来，转向他。他的脸颊上还有一道因为趴着睡觉而压出来的浅红色痕迹。  
折原临也穿着还没来得及换掉的体育服，优哉游哉地走进本该空无一人的教室。脱掉了外套只穿着白衬衣的对方看着他走近，终于还是发问：“你的项目都完了？”  
“下午还有一场，现在是中场休息~”他仿佛是理所当然地在对方身边坐下来，伸出手臂盖住了他轮廓分明的利落的肩膀。平和岛静雄啧了一声，挣扎了几下还是任由他这样搭着。折原临也那色泽艳丽的眉眼分明是微微低垂的，此刻却舒展出附带着阴影的笑容：  
“小静你都没去看我的比赛哦，超伤心☆~”  
“啧……你好烦啊，反正不管怎么样你都会赢的不是吗。”  
“哎~可是我就是想让小静去看嘛。下午去吗？去嘛去嘛~”  
“……你吵死了啊啊啊从我身上下去！！”  
黑发少年驾轻就熟地跳起来，躲开了对方极富杀伤力的一击。他跳到了离对方几步开外的地方，平和岛静雄恶狠狠的琥珀色眼睛就这样瞪着他。  
“呜哇眼神好可怕，我错啦还不行吗。”明明说着类似告饶的话，表情却一如既往的欠揍。静雄没有理会他似乎昭示着假惺惺的话语，只是冷漠地又把脸扭了回去。临也摊开双手，又像是捕捉蝴蝶的人一般，踏着奇怪的步子朝他又一次滑了过去：  
“我知道小静很不喜欢运动会哦。”他的语气又奇异地恢复到了对待恋人才有的温柔，“别说是运动会，就连体育课小静也很少参加经常翘课吧。老师也不会管哦，因为小静的力气很大，体育课或者运动会上的项目很容易让你伤到别人不是吗。”他不给静雄反应的任何机会，继续不停歇地说下去，“小静想否认也没有办法呢，因为是事实呐，对吗小静。”  
眼看着对方额角又一次暴起了危险的青筋，他又偏转了话锋，轻轻松松地绽开了笑容：“可是如果是去看我的项目，也就没关系了吧，呐，小静？因为我完全不怕小静你的怪力，即使无时无刻靠近你也不会受伤啊。”他不顾对方可怕的眼神，依旧扯过他瘦长的右手。那上面总是布满铁片、木棒或是碎玻璃杜撰出的伤痕。他用童话一般的姿势，将他茫然的手指靠近唇边。  
“因为我啊——”  
他轻轻地、似乎是富含感情一般地，浅浅地吻了一下他的手指。

“——可是爱着你的哟。”

他看到他瞬间泛出深深红色的脸。对方用力抽回手，含糊不清地骂了一句“你真恶心”便转头看向了窗外，耳尖的皮肤下翻涌着无措而寂然的血液，折原临也舔了一下嘴唇脸上又浮出了诡秘的笑嘻嘻的神情。

哈，所以说小静就是个头脑简单的笨蛋嘛。  
真正爱你的人，会打着爱情的旗号一遍一遍去伤害你吗。无论是你讨厌体育课和运动会也好，喜欢小动物却不愿意去触碰也好，面对学园里四散横行的冷暴力也只是用无可奈何的暴戾反抗回去也好。我一遍一遍戳中你心里最不愿意被人说出的裂缝，在你暴走的边缘再用所谓的爱就可以将你这样轻而易举地压制住。你所谓的爱是这样廉价的东西吗，小静。  
只要是能给你所谓的爱的，哪怕是曾经与你不共戴天的死敌也没有问题吗。你根本不怀疑真假，就这样一味地相信我。你已经天真到这种程度了吗，小静？  
你是在相信我，还是在相信这个世界可以接受你这种怪物呢。

啊哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈。  
我可怜的、寂寞到可笑的爱人。  
我只要利用你渴望的爱情，就可以毫发无伤地伤害你。  
所以我不是说过吗。这场战争，我从一开始就是赢家  
“哈，所以小静下午要来看我的比赛哟。”他从桌子上灵巧地翻了过去，舌尖在咸津的下唇上稍微扫了一下，接着他就以在平和岛静雄看来极为张扬的姿态又从教室里跑了出去。他的背影消失在长长的过道里。过道里没有人，只有喧哗的光与影错落纠缠，印在他的球鞋上有一种不真实感。  
啊啊，这种不真实的感觉。  
奔跑中的人突然觉得心里轻微一动。然而这种迅疾的震动很快就消失了，他以为那不过是自己的错觉。多年后他站在来良学院熟悉的门口，这才意识到那根本不是错觉。  
那时他一切的感觉都是错觉，惟独这份震动是一秒内的真实。

而折原临也没看到的是，他头脑单纯的恋人从教室里面无表情地慢慢走出来，手指搭在门框上，稍微弯曲。他撤回手指时，木头的门框上已经有了清晰的、浅浅的指痕。他薄薄的唇角轻轻拧紧成一道扭曲穿结的褶皱，摇动的树叶的斑驳光圈和疏密的影子掉落在他没有任何表情的脸上。  
“……骗子。”  
平和岛静雄冷漠地把这几个音节像是吐什么脏东西一样唾弃在了光线之间的尘埃里。

十．

【But now I so cannot reach seconds】

平和岛静雄在路过现在的来良高中时发现了某个能让他瞬间条件反射的身影，于是他毫不犹豫地抄起路边的路标杆扔了过去。  
结果被对方熟练地躲开了。  
24岁（自称21岁）的折原临也离得远远的，却张开了双臂。他从这个距离也能看到他脸上轻蔑的笑容。他机械而疯狂的笑声像是迎面打来的一个耳光。  
“临也啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
“啊哈哈，不觉得很怀念吗，小静！可惜这才是最适合我们的相处方式啊不是吗哈哈哈哈哈——”  
沉重的金属垃圾箱砸在了他身后半米的地方。

他的17岁从他僵直的指尖刷刷地奔流出走。他们荒诞的交往结束于寒冷的17岁的冬季。同样的荒芜的夜色，他摸了一下额头发现粘稠的血液从上面簌簌落下。  
被捏坏的路标牌的残骸丢在自己手边。他已经没有了再爬起来将自贩机搬起来扔向眼前那个依旧欢蹦乱跳的混蛋的力气。折原临也的步伐愈发像是跳舞了。他脚步恣意地走到他的眼前，弯下腰用刀背抬起了平和岛静雄的下巴。后者的胸口和鼻腔崩裂出惨痛的呼吸，他抬着头在灯光下看到对方脸上表露无遗的笑容如同凋零的花瓣。  
“小静。”  
即使是这个时候他也不愿意好好叫他的名字。  
“啊啊，这种场面我是看到了多少回了呢。小静也觉得很疲倦了吧，明明什么事都没有做却要一遍一遍疲于应付。结果虽然是完胜可是自己却受伤了呢。不过对于小静你来说这也不算什么对吧，你的身体会自动恢复的是不是，因为小静是怪物啊。”  
平和岛静雄几乎已经听不到对方在喋喋不休什么。他只是偏开了头，脱离了触碰着自己下巴的刀背，但折原临也锐利的小刀依旧指着他的喉咙。即使是怪物，喉咙被戳一刀也是会死的吧。小刀的主人这样轻松又欢快地对他说。  
“……都是你在背后搞的鬼对吗。”  
他的声音里带着嘶哑而可怖的轻颤，折原临也偏过头像是在思索一般，然后眯着眼笑：“没错，是这样哦，恭喜你答对了，小静。”  
“……”  
“从一开始就是我在策划哦。”肇事者这么愉快地说，“觉得被骗了吗？交往什么的，爱什么的。小静真是头脑单纯呐，我不过是随便套用了几句万能的话，你就这样相信我了吗？我原本以为你会比那些跟我交往的女孩子要聪明一些，结果我还是高估你了吗。我从一开始就说过了吧，我的爱只可能是给全人类的，对于小静这种怪物我怎么可能会有给予爱的可能呢。当然了，从开学时就困扰着你的来找你麻烦的小混混团体，也是我暗中联系的哦。小静反应太慢啦，直到现在才——”  
下一秒他迅速抽开了身同时用小刀架住了对方的攻击。有着撕裂状锐利边缘的铁器当啷一声撞在刀刃上，一瞬间折原临也觉得自己的虎口都没了知觉。平和岛静雄像是剑道社的那些人一样攥紧了路标的末端，铁片用力割过了小刀发出刺耳的滋啦声。  
“啊哈哈，小静这个反应也算是在我意料之中呢。”  
“……杀了你。”  
他像是在陈述自己即将要做的事情一样，表情毫无变化，抬起手中奇怪的武器又一次劈了下去。

等到他们似乎永远不会停止的斗争暂时安歇，折原临也的脸和手臂已经被钝器击打出无数淤青。头一次对他下了狠手、并且以后也再也没有手下留情的平和岛静雄将自己已经被划烂的蓝色校服外套拿在手里。两个人保持着几步的距离互相瞪着。或者说，一个怒目而视，另一个却在这种目光中露出了轻蔑的笑容。  
“虽然打架我可能比你稍微弱那么一点，但这一次是我赢了哦。”黑发少年无比轻快而得意，“小静的弱点啊，真是暴露无遗呢。其实小静只要稍稍那么不像人类，我都可以讲我真正的爱分给你一些的啊，只要你不再试图去扮演人类，从此为我所用。可惜呢，小静并不愿意这样做不是吗。”  
他仿佛是要欢呼雀跃似的，慢慢走到已经筋疲力尽的宿敌面前。他扯开自己在天台时和他面对面的表情，想起了他那一日落荒而逃一般的背影。他的喜悦在心里无限膨胀。啊，啊。很快就能看到他真正遭受重创的神情了吧。没有预料到的、虚伪的爱情，欺骗他的这个世界。他会怎么选择呢。我渴望看到这一切，我渴望看到你失败的样子。我们是敌人啊。要真说我会爱你的什么，大概就是你受挫的表情吧。  
“……是啊，我知道啊。”  
然而对方突然出声打断了他的思路。平和岛静雄看上去最多只是有些泄气，但并没有表露出太多的痛苦。事实上他的眼神里更多的是某种连折原临也都不太能明白的情绪。他整个人看上去突然变得冰冷而潮湿，但并没有因为应有的痛楚而一败涂地。  
“你这种臭虫，怎么可能会有什么真爱啊什么的。连新罗都说你是疯子啊。跳蚤。”  
“……什么？”  
“我从一开始，”他耸了一下肩，“就知道你这种人不可能有那种东西。”  
于是他的笑容凝固了。他骇然注视着静雄似乎没有任何破绽的脸。这家伙没有生气，也没有失望，更看不出痛苦。事实上，他看上去甚至像是早已想到了这一切。折原临也突然觉得这种表情带给了他这个一贯自命不凡甚至胜券在握的人一种微妙的恐慌。哈，恐慌，折原临也居然也会恐慌，还是对着这个大脑不如草履虫的家伙。可是他瞬间感受到的恐慌的分量却是那么实实在在的。

不该是这样。他心里有个声音这么告诉他。他不该是这个反应。

他的胜利这一刻如同坟头的花蕊一般凋零了，连同那虚伪的前几个月一起。他没能利用这种虚伪打败他，折原临也有些困惑地意识到了这一点。然后他困惑立刻消失了。他出众的头脑让他瞬间分析出了这个问题的答案。为什么他没有被意外的背叛所击倒？答案不是很容易吗，在平和岛静雄心里，折原临也从来没有和忠诚这个词沾过边。好吧，那么为什么他即使是知道这一切，还选择答应他那可笑的请求、和他进行了一番毫无甜美可言、仿佛浑身是刺的交往呢？  
他意识到自己并没有这个问题的答案。硬要说的话，只能是怪物自己选择了这一切。从一开始它就明白自己是在引诱，然而它顺从地跟随他手里有毒的糖果。花粉和露水混合出恶心的糊状物，它用鼻子呼吸。啊，还有那伪善的、伪善的祈祷文啊，那真是恶魔的低语，然而它明白这一切，却还是选择跟他走。  
因为是自己的选择，所以他不觉得痛苦吗。  
还是说，他完全无视了他本该承受的痛苦。这是他这么多年积攒下来的本性吗。  
“……小静你，真是个怪物啊。”  
折原临也收紧了嘴角，突然就低声这么说。他在路灯下恢复了镇静，却在对方被光线淹没的金发下有些瞬息的恍然。那发丝和光线一样，突然就变成蛇类一般的绳索向他扑来，细而精巧地勾拽住了他的心脏。他感受到了那微妙而不祥的震颤，是以前从未有过的、行走于悬崖边缘一般的激奋和瑟缩感。  
“你可真是个怪物。”他用平日里的微笑又说了一遍。  
而对方明显没有跟上他的思路，因此只是皱了下眉。静雄旁若无人地伸出受伤最重的左手抓了抓前额的刘海，漠视了临也脸上僵硬的笑意。他转过身。  
“就这么结束好了。”他的声音非常冷淡，“这就算是……你的报复。”  
“……”  
“下次见到你，绝对宰了你。”  
他又像往常一样咬牙切齿地吐出威胁性的句子，然后头也不回地在苍白的路灯下越走越远。折原临也注视着他逐渐远去的背影，陡然感觉到自己脸部的某一块肌肉在微微跳动。没有被想象中的欢欣填补的心脏空荡荡地、响亮地跳动着。他伤害到他了吗？他确实伤害到了他，可自己并没有胜利。这是他第一次失败，真正意义上的失败。他把小刀慢慢打开，看到上面残留着的对方的血迹。

这该死的、背离了自己准确直觉的怪物。  
所以说，我最讨厌小静了啊。

他伸出舌头舔了一下，再咔地把小刀收回，然后爆出近乎歇斯底里的张狂大笑。

平和岛静雄直到走到看不见对方狭长的影子也听不到对方那令人作呕的笑声，才停下了脚步。  
啊啊，要不是自己已经没劲跑步了，大概就真的是落荒而逃了吧。  
所以说这辈子最讨厌的果然还是跳蚤啊。  
明明从一开始就已经感觉到他的虚假，却还是莫名其妙地相信了。他的指尖窜过了冰凉的夜间的风，像是窜过了那可笑的三个月的所谓的恋情。而如今这段时光离他远去了。他如同最后逞强一般，似乎打击到了那个混蛋。折原临也笑得都有些咬牙切齿。他的声音里浸透了对他的恨，他怎么可能相信他有什么爱。  
他在夜风中眯起了眼睛，然后拐进一条小巷子慢慢坐下来。  
“……果然还是要先到新罗那里去包扎一下吗……”  
他的声音有些沙哑，似乎是砰然惊动了心里隐忍漫长时间的酸楚和痛意。他没有看到死敌笑到最后，这本该是值得高兴的事，这说明他应该是头一次和他打成了平手。可是他在这寂静的默然的深夜，终于还是感受到了自己一直想要忽视的痛苦。痛苦以心脏为源泉，以血管为路途，以血肉为居所。  
那仿佛是童年时期第一次破坏掉身体时的痛苦。没办法逃避，没办法拒绝，没办法克制。这是他的选择。  
“……啊啊，烦死了，烦死了烦死了烦死了混蛋跳蚤宰了他宰了他宰了他宰了他……”  
一边这样念叨着，一边却把额头缓缓贴向了膝盖。  
为什么是我？——因为我是他的仇人。  
为什么即使是身体里的每一个细胞都叫嚷着“不要相信”的时候却还是答应了下来？  
——大概是因为，心存侥幸吧。  
他能感觉到眨眼的时候眼球四周的肌肉被滚热的酸楚牵动。这不是平手。17岁的平和岛静雄这样有气无力地想着。

这是两败俱伤。

十一.

【Within me thousand suns rise】

可是七年之后仍然是我的胜利。

他逼近了他的脸。他的睫毛并不是纯黑色，此刻颤动的频率像是被钉在墙上的活蝴蝶的翅膀。公物的遗骸都被丢弃在巷子的角落里。折原临也揪紧对方黑色马甲下的白衬衫，毫不介意自己的衣服被扯出了一道口子。力气的差距真是要人命。不过他并不算处于下风。他愉快地想。事实上，他将对方压制在了逼仄的墙壁上，虽然手掌触碰那砖头时有些不舒服，还有就是仰起头来保持压制姿态有些费力……但这不妨碍他的胜利。  
“呐，小静，你知道嘛？”他心情愉快地用小刀在对方的脖子上硌出一道浅浅的红色，然后贴近那道崭新的伤口。  
“我前几天去了新宿的红灯区，在那里遇见了一个眼睛颜色很像你的妓女，然后我就跟她上床了哦。”  
手指穿过小刀背面的小孔，熟练地打了个圈儿。他看到讨债青年陡然惊异的眼睛。确实，是一样的琥珀色。三天前的记忆慢慢倒流了一会儿。他路过幽深阴暗的建筑物，坐在门口的年轻少女。应该只是出来做援交的高中生吗，在自己高中的时候也有很多这样背地里赚钱的女生呢。她侧过头来扫视了一下自己，微弱的灯跳落在她的眼睛里，她的双目呈现出一汪萎靡的流光。  
——嘛，不过也只是有点像罢了。  
他俯下身去，在比自己还要高得多的青年瞬间的战栗中，舌尖黏上了细小的血珠。  
——小静的眼睛要清澈的多吧。  
那一刻自己居然是这样想的。  
算是某种执念吗，从不流连于这种低廉场所的人却停了下来。如果说只是为了那双眼睛才破了自己的惯例，听起来就很奇怪了。但事实确实是这样。虽然那个女人在深红色肮脏床单上来回扭动的躯体白得让他恶心，虽然那双年轻的多的眼睛却在幽暗的阴影下污浊难耐。可是他还是鬼使神差一般亲吻了对方的眼睛，就像七年前他们那可笑的三个月里自己做过的一样。  
“虽然我不是很喜欢那种女人啦，你知道我对床伴要求都很高的——不过呢，我倒是有想过。”折原临也轻描淡写地这么说着，对方时不时震颤一下的咽喉让他非常激奋。他不知道这种激奋从何而来，明明自己算是在告白吗，这算是处于下风吧。不是有句话叫谁先告白谁就输了吗。  
“要是床上的是小静，那就好了啊。”  
这句话简直是要把他带入墓地一般。  
然而他似乎是很想去墓地一般，扳过了高个青年的脸，认认真真地亲吻了他的嘴唇。

——于是就连墓地也绽放出了千万日月的光辉。他看见无数冉冉升起的落日。那是创世纪的第四日，日月从他内心癫狂的爱欲里分娩出了头颅。

平和岛静雄觉得事情有些神展开。  
起初不是在和往常一样你追我赶地打架吗，怎么现在变成了这种场景？  
而且还意外地听到了……很破廉耻的话。  
更意外的是，自己竟然没有特别生气的感觉。  
虽然说他早就过了听到类似“妓女”的词就会面红耳赤的年纪，但刚刚这个混蛋的话也太不知羞耻了。而且他居然亲上来了？亲上来了啊喂，他不怕被揍吗。  
然而对方像是很有把握似的。折原临也暂时放开了他，笑得无比狡诈：“我记得高中生物课上学过巴甫洛夫吧，我一直以为小静见了我就打也算是被我培养出的条件反射呢。不过这个时候居然没有揍我，连我都有点惊讶呢。而且虽然是我吻的你，但不代表我就对小静你有喜欢或者爱的感情哟。小静记不记得我们高中时看到的教堂？大门上方写着神爱世人吧，其实才不是这样呢。爱着所有人类的明明是我才对。连神不去爱的、诛罚的有罪之人，我也一并爱着哦。”  
“……你再这样啰嗦下去我就揍你了。”  
“哈，我可以把这句话理解为你在迫不及待地期待后文吗？不过也是啊，虽然小静应该是很抗拒并且完全有能力抗拒的，却一直没有把我推开呢。我已经做好了被你揍一拳断几根肋骨的准备了，结果什么都没发生啊，小静真是会在莫名其妙的场合出乎我的意料啊。”他顿了一下，“现在这个情况也是，七年前那个时候也是。”  
七年前那个在深秋的夜风里不带任何感情离开的背影，但七年后的折原临也回过神来觉得他应该是痛苦的。成长以后他再度回忆起当年的场景，就愈发肯定了他的痛苦。但仍有东西出乎他的意料。他同样也看到了自己的痛苦，在他躺在贫民窟一般的床单上亲吻自己的戒指时，他就突然感受到了。他纠错的莫名的感情，深深地、强迫地按进胸口。  
他赐予世人的爱也是如此低廉的，因而给予对方的只有他价格高昂的恨意。那是比他的爱更为丰沛和真实的感情，这份感情当然将对方中伤却也被他防御。倒不如说对方也习惯了被他伤害，这倒是从一开始就设定好的结局，不管当事人愿不愿意。  
“我们只能以这种方式相处啊，小静。”  
最终让两个人都受伤的感情。最为憎恨的人自然也就是唯一的人。世界上仅有这个人能与自己由这种感情相联系，如果是这样的话。  
那有一天发展为“相爱”这个概念也说不定？  
一瞬间他看到自己的生活似乎哑然失笑。

——其实当年那确实是我选择的。  
池袋的干架傀儡从床上醒来。没错，床上。虽然是有些陌生的床。他想起来的第一件事情就是在黑毛渣子又一次吻他的时候他咬破了对方的舌头，结果被他嘀嘀咕咕埋怨了很久。  
想起来的第二件事就是他不知道为什么就顺从了对方的意愿被摔在了宾馆的床上。情报贩子从高处俯视着他，笑嘻嘻的。要命，明明是我比较高。  
“哈，这样床上的人就真的是小静了哟☆~”  
然后真的是一阵毫不夸张的天昏地暗。  
平和岛静雄侧过头，从半掩着的窗帘边缘看到了被树枝腰斩的日光。很明亮，那么明亮。他恍惚如同看到千万太阳被劈成明晃晃的碎片漫天飞舞。这让他想起自己离开的那个夜。他背过身去，带着他仅剩的一点不值一提的尊严，外加一颗有点疼得过了头的心脏。  
——啊啊混蛋是我选择的又怎么样。我承认你和其他人不同那又怎么样。  
唯一一个生命中与众不同的人就一定要是爱人吗？也可能是毕生的仇敌。  
……不过谁会和仇敌打着打着就接吻然后滚到床上去啊。平和岛静雄用一只手捂着脸满心的无力和挫败感。  
更何况两个人连上床都跟打架一样，连一句我爱你都不说。  
他忽然想起来，三个月的交往期，他们并没有接过吻。  
这个事实听上去真是非常愚蠢。  
然而他到底还是屈从了吧，在他24岁这一年。

十二

【And I’m praying for them to never do disappear】

折原临也今天也坐在自己的转椅上像个幼稚园小朋友一样转来转去，无视了助手投来的鄙夷视线高喊着“我爱人类，人类LOVE！”然后像个神经病一样哈哈大笑。  
矢雾波江虽然已经有些习惯了对方这种行为却还是看出了一点不寻常。年轻的黑发女子从文件上抬起头来，在对方哈哈哈哈的声音中提高了嗓门。  
“你今天看上去心情不错？”  
折原临也的笑声不得不戛然而止。情报贩子一边嘟囔了一句“不好玩”一边收起了中二病一般的笑脸，哗地把椅子转向对方，接着又瞬间展露出笑容。  
“啊，因为天气不错。”  
他看上去心情真是不是一般的好。矢雾波江在心里这么说，翻过了一页文件。

太阳啊太阳，要是永不落下就好了。  
黑发青年游荡在池袋的步行天桥时这么想，然后躲过了迎面飞来的一根路灯柱子。

“临——也——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊给我去死！！！”  
“啊哈哈，小静你还是不改这句口头禅呢……连在床上的时候都这么说哦——呜哇！”  
“我让你看不到明天的太阳啊啊啊啊啊啊给老子站住——！！！”  
“才不要~”

结果什么都没改变啊。在远处围观这一切并且已经习以为常的田中汤姆点了根烟这么想。  
不仅一直没杀掉对方……而且，是我的错觉吗，这种疑似调情的意味？

十三

【Tell me why I deserve you】

情欲旺盛的时候，他的眼睛看上去有点像形容枯槁的天使。  
平和岛静雄的脑子里被他闹得嗡嗡乱响，时不时浮现出不知从哪儿听过的怪异旋律，还未等他想起来这是什么就又被闹得思维混乱。  
跳蚤的亲吻未免也太熟练了一些。他这样胡思乱想。  
然后被对方死死掐住了腰。折原临也笑起来的时候牙齿都像他惯用的刀刃一样：“别走神啊，小静。”  
混帐。金发青年用胳膊把对方抵开。顺便一提，即使是这个时候他也能好好地防御着自己时不时就会崩发的怪力。真是个完美又聪明的床伴。  
“我说，你为什么选择的是我。”  
折原临也捏掉他唇边危险的香烟，笑得理所当然。  
“那么，小静为什么又会答应我呢。”

十四

【Why me】

——因为我最讨厌你了啊。

（END）


End file.
